


一种保护机制

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Money Boy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 这艘船算是一个比较恶趣味的模式——我花钱 我花时间 我为我的梦想夙夜难眠，然后我只能看我的美梦被生活艹？更惨的是，你会有种错觉：你与你“拥有”的梦想们是一伙的，但其实，他们和生活才是一伙的啊……或许投放爱意就输了，又或许，爱才是唯一的、最宝贵又最亲民的造梦机呀~





	一种保护机制

我想我明白了为何这工作薪水低得要命，被我顶替掉的可怜鬼，仍需要争着抢着才能得到一个成为它船员的机会

——不，还不太一样，这种理解仅限于大脑的行为，我并不能打心底诞生出相近的冲动。然而此时此刻我的室友，指导我如何在会场中避开交缠的肉体为客人端上酒水的前辈，对我被问“你为谁而来”后的茫然反应报以一种惊异的表情。“你就没有任何人想上吗？还是说……你有什么难言之隐……”怜悯意味地扫视我老二。所以我只好答道：“说实话，我觉得他们每一个都难以舍弃。”

他笑了，我相信这是一种接纳的信号。

我需要尽快地学习这艘船的整个运行法则。单靠事先准备的资料是不够的，远远不够，未曾亲眼目睹的人恐怕永远不会相信船上竟能提供这样程度的服务，一夜淫靡至极的美梦，仅仅是匆忙穿过会场时的寥寥几眼便足以让我震撼——可惜侍者的工作准则之一便是尽量降低存在感，我并没有那份余裕成为会场中心的王。每周两次的特别夜晚前，我的时间大部分用于准备欢宴之时相佐的餐食与器具，然后是休整，几个小时后带着抹布与刷子去面对干涸着复杂液体的地板。

但是今夜的情形应该有些不同。我的前辈，为我拉开某员工公共休息室的大门——我曾经认为这个房间周围总是过于人多嘈杂而主动避开这里，现在发现之前的做法或许是个错误。

这里有十分宝贵的资源，窗子。

不是对着海面开的那种，呼吸自由的海风无法让我的同事们如此趋之若鹜。尽管称为窗子对它都算是抬举，但墙壁上没有玻璃的这一狭长空缺，无可质疑地朝向会场内部。

我想到剧院包厢，不过很显然，公共休息室的空气要浑浊得多，每个人的神情也与附庸风雅相去甚远。房间内的光源主要来源于几名举着手机向斜下方拍摄的同事的屏幕，更多的人则并不愿意分出手去做这种活儿。享受当下。昏黑的环境助长着欲望，他们肆无忌惮地袒露着自己的阴茎，借着遥望到的活色生香，抚慰自己昂扬的肉棒。我挤进了前排，以图收获最佳的观测视野。一位看起来像负责船舶行驶的大哥不情不愿地让出来一半身位：“哦～餐饮组的制服？过会儿提示铃响了叫你们端盘子，我可不会再给你小子留地方。”

“哼哼，怕是您都要羡慕死我有机会走近他们吧？”我回击道。这样的场所里，适时地展现旺盛的色欲反而更显融洽。我向下方看去，今日的盛宴刚刚进行到诸位宾客入席后玩飞行棋的环节。红与蓝的婊子们，这群吸引着全世界的有钱佬砸出高价才能求得区区一张船票、一张入场券的玩物们，正扭着腰胯，流连于诸位宾客的大腿上。富有技巧地挑逗必不可少，从他们讨好的对象裆部渐渐升起的“兴致”，就是对这群婊子最好的赞扬。

游戏中，赢取的筹码是过后竞拍的凭证，出价高者获得其心仪对象今夜的指名权。相对的，业绩最突出的婊子事后无疑会分得更多的钞票，所以淫荡是合理的，是竞相的，哄着求着宾客为他们一掷千金，到头来，最充实的当然是他们背后大老板的钱包。

三轮下来，结算诸位来宾手上的筹码。敢投入最多的人、能赢取最多的人，会拥有一夜的至高权力。“谁是今天的‘国王’？”休息室里有人着急地问。

“是‘快乐天’。”闻言，人群中响起一片哀叹与兴奋并存的怪叫。

搞清楚几位常客的代号并不是一件难事：“钩子”有着叫人吐槽的艺术审美，但他自备的穿戴的功能性，总能把那些婊子的每一滴精液都榨取出来；“贝壳”经常让医疗组头疼，因为说是健康无害的成分，他的药却总是需要好几天才能让服用的人脱离求肏状态；“圈四”喜欢带着几个人单独开一间房寻欢作乐，除去一夜过后被折腾地说不出话的“幸运儿”们，没人知道发生了什么……而新晋的常客“快乐天”，他的兴趣点似乎在于全程拍摄交媾的情境。

“他又不放出来？有什么用！”我的室友恨恨地骂道。

不过相比那些常客的轶闻，还是听到的关于婊子们的故事要多一些。我并不敢确定哪一部分是淫乱的真实，哪一部分是我的同事们夹杂着仰慕与亵渎的心情，杜撰出来的扭曲幻想。无论如何，我在其中确实获得了不少趣味——

“里奥总是最受宠的那个。我们都知道，都知道，每一夜的王冠不过是暂时寄存在得胜的赌徒那里，里奥才是唯一的王。他有权利选择、甚至是拒绝来客的索求。只不过他总是很友善的，他太好了。

“这点从十年前他还白白嫩嫩、长发飘飘，到现在用圣家堂的瑰丽装饰自己的手臂、将爱慕者的唇印文在下腹，其实一直没有变，一直没有。

“我还记得当年有一个疯子，提着据说是纯金打造的，一整箱的玩具献给里奥。我不知道那个疯子怎么想的，但里奥似乎把它当成了一项挑战。他那时真的，棒极了，看他那翘弹的屁股，想象一下它当时吃下了五六个沉甸甸的跳蛋，然后竟然还可以扭转着发癫，把那个疯子的鸡巴给伺候射出来。”

“说起屁股，你认识那个德国人吗？嗯，马克也来这儿好几年了，真是有趣啊，想当初他还会因为下面的嘴一夜间被灌入太多精液而哭出来。现在你可以想象那张脸崩溃的样子吗？

“如今他也会掰开他的臀瓣，展示白浊从肉穴里缓缓淌出的样子了。他长大了啊。可我依旧怀恋他被玩坏时的样子，真可怜，真可爱，我好希望再来个人让他哭出来……你说用满满当当的灌肠液涨大他的肚子怎样？软软的，就像孕育了孩子一样。”

“还有腿！”

“OK我接受他的建议。如果你眼神不够好，我还可以顺便教你一些分辨他们的窍门。马克每次出台只会穿黑色丝袜——这可真够狡猾的，他的大腿很强健，但如此一来就衬得小腿意外地瘦削。

“杰拉德，就是那个个子最高笑声最响亮的，他呢比较喜欢过膝袜。听说后勤组有几个混球会偷偷把他半透的袜子藏起来用于打手枪，可恶，有机会我也挺想要的……我们都爱他的腿，又长又挺拔，当然征服这双腿的主人本身就很令人兴奋了。

“别想说服我，杰拉德的腿就是最棒的！是的，奥斯曼——嗯就是那个可爱的法国巧克力男孩——奥斯曼他的四肢也很纤细，但他身上的气质……你懂吧，就是那种青涩、未经加工的自然感觉？他肯定之前被好好地保护过了，现在仍然天真地享受着性爱的快乐。或许别人命令他做什么出格的行为他都不会有耻感的。”

“现在的‘选材’越来越丰富了。原来的这艘船基本主打南欧人种，现在你依然可以见到这样的男孩儿。还有拉美人，说实话，我认为路易斯的肉质比他们乌拉圭人放牧在草原上的牛儿还要鲜嫩，那样的蜜色胸肌，究竟是烤至几成熟了呢。

“哦，或许你喜欢色素浅淡些的？那边那位，跟你一样是餐饮组的，因为上酒水的时候被来自荷兰的小太阳闪耀到了，最近听说他要离开后一直就魂不守舍的，希望新来的郁金香美人能让他提起兴趣吧。其实克国来的伊万状况也不太好啊……前一阵子他被盯上了，连续好多场总有几个人合伙指名他。到后来他被肏到脱力时，只能一边呜咽一边吸着塞进嘴里的阴茎。”

……  
……  
……

有时我会冷静地想想，这应该是诺坎普号上的某种销售策略，将切实的体验贩卖给尊贵的宾客，将衍生的臆想批发给我们这种，拿着低廉薪水拼命干活的佣人。实话实说，我也渐渐被这样的美梦网住了，如果未来有机会，揣着大把钞票再次登上这艘船，我希望那时我在舞台中央。

我相信我有那个机会得手的。

只不过当下的时期需要一些耐心，一些脚踏实地的认真工作。当然我不否认我最近开始做一些自身职责以为的事宜——不，那也应该是很有用处的前期准备。我跟我的同事们越来越打成一片，经他们介绍，我得知了更多让我大开眼界的东西，

就比如说船上的交易市场。

我现在才知道这些员工们是如何保持大半夜去清扫欢宴残局的积极性的。才没有谁去设置绩效奖金那种仁慈的东西，实际的奖励按照最原始的瓜分法则来获取，先到先得。而参与其中时我则不禁感慨，他们竟然会具备这样一种奇诡的洞察力与分析力：是什么样的积年累月，才能让他们精准分辨它是哪位客人从谁的脚踝上扯掉的一条细链？

“这是爱的力量。”

最终花费几个代币从中间人手中拍下细链的人向我陶醉地解释道。我以一种礼貌程度内的皱眉思索状应付他止不住的高谈阔论——他把链子缠在了自己短粗的手指上，声称未来终有一天要让菲利佩乖乖舔湿它，然后用其肏翻这位巴西来的小婊子。我对他的美好愿景并无异议，甚至出于某种同甘共苦战友情，我举双手双脚支持他去努力实现这个梦幻情节。但叫我割舍自己的利益去支持他不行。我暗暗比较了一番对方支付的代币与我这个，眼疾手快地把细链从地上揣进衣兜里的人所换取的报酬的差距，心中怨恨交易市场上的抽成机制。这才是让我皱眉的真正原因。

据我观察，中间人在费心维持规则、牟取重利的同时，甚少自己出手吃下某样商品。他们自然也有那远远一望的梦中情人——谁能不在那群美人中找到自己的方向呢？（或者说是迷失自己的方向也没毛病）但他们从不表现出痴迷的恋物癖、爱屋及乌精神，遇到高价便痛快转让，这令我猜疑，一定存在更高阶的利益吸引着他们。毕竟这些粗制滥造的代币本质跟来客手中把玩的精致筹码并无两样，都是仅限于这艘船上的流通物。

这个问题困扰了我很久，直到某一天睡前，躺在床上的我突然想到一个之前忽略的点：“我问你啊……除去宴会举办的当天，是谁负责给那群美人配送餐食啊？”“这个才不需要你操心呢。”我觉得我的舍友话中有话，他脸上挂着的意味深长的笑容更加证实了我的观点。“求求你告诉我吧！你一定知道怎样见到他们，对吧！”我立马掀起被子蹦下床，表现出一副猴急的样子。其实事到如今这已经不需要我拿出什么演技了。而我的舍友似乎对我表现得越来越“坦诚”一直看在眼里乐在心上，在我开出连续三期的“午夜搜索”战利品都由他先行挑选的条件后，他也没有再多卖关子：

“咱们餐饮组的头头，管排班的那个老家伙，这也是他的职能范围内。

“不过小伙子我奉劝你一句：你看，全船这么多混球排着队想去‘朝圣’呢，你拿什么去赛过他们的储蓄，一步登天？好啦，带上你的美梦睡觉吧。”

我提出了质疑：领班管控的大量代币将用在何方？他想通过这些代币换得什么，我直接拿那个东西去换不就行了吗。

“切，你要真是想知道这路子……好吧好吧告诉你无妨。他要的倒是很单纯——是钱啊。你可以去签几年几年的劳动合同，然后他可以用代币预支你的薪水。

“那种完全白干的生活我可想不来……哟！小伙子，如果你动了这条脑筋的话、一次不够还想再来几次的话，怕是要一路签成卖身契，老死时连骨肉都奉献给后厨炖汤啦，哈哈哈哈哈。”

这倒是真的销售了。我想。诺坎普号不愧是一台伟大的造梦机。上船前，我对它的运营机制的理解还停留在消耗美人的青春，收取宾客的费用，打造这世上独一无二的、易碎幻梦。而如今我发现它的剥削机制比一般人想象的要更宽泛、更高效，它对我们这种人手上为数不多的金钱与时间，同样虎视眈眈。

我的时间所剩无几。我确定以及肯定我不想错过这次机会拜见那些美人，取回被他们勾走的心魂——真的能拿回来吗？呵呵。摆在我面前的路有三条：

一，硬闯，以我身手应该能绕过船上的保安，但一次可行，下一次想要得手就难说了，那是前功尽弃；

二，找七八个船员，把他们身上的代币搜刮一部分出来，然而就算我能保证不被这几个倒霉蛋儿揪住，短时间聚敛大量财富终究是要被怀疑的；

三，就是去预支那什么合同了。

我一点都不怕签字画押，反正从一开始，我就……那个笑脸相迎的老头收走了某人未来的三年时间，然后指头在排班表上点、点，对我说：“今晚就派你过去吧。”

我猜我现在一定表现得喜上眉梢。

……

“你去准备室那里了？”我的舍友于第二天问我说，周围闻声投来更多好奇的目光。我相信总会有好事者去关注究竟谁是当天那个送餐的幸运儿，然后打探的情报一传十，十传百，现在他们需要的不过是一个确认罢了。

“是呀。”我轻快地答道。为我介绍门路的老哥顿时心下了然我采取了哪种手段，“真有你的……”他锤了我肩膀一下，语调或许是有那么一丝叹惋的，但转瞬间他的眼神便跟身旁其他如饥似渴的、想从我口中聆听更多桃色秘闻的家伙别无二致。众目睽睽之下我也不好一味隐瞒，于是我说：“其实也没发生什么……就是美人们一个个排着队找我陪练膝上舞而已。”

我的信口胡诌成功引起阵阵不怀好意的哄笑：“得了吧，就你小子，哈哈哈哈，真要那样你的身子怕是承受不住这刺激哦”、“恐怕是刚瞅了两眼就硬到迈不开步，不好意思说吧！”当然也有人接着我的话头继续探讨了下去，并严谨客观地分析哪个人动用哪种舞姿最为撩人。然而无论如何，哪种臆想都远离真实，甚至连我自己都不能准确地回忆起昨夜发生了什么——

起初我还能注意到诸多细节。推着餐车的我先是途径类似于储物间的一片区域，我看到他们为即将到来的狂欢节派对准备了一套套吸睛且吸精的装扮方案，然后是挂在墙上的与会宾客名单。我得说，这上面写的都是些地上地下世界有头有脸的人物，有些甚少暴露在公共视野的传说竟然也将出席——而据我所知，船上是谢绝保镖进入主会场的，怕“败了兴致”，让我愈发好奇诺坎普号的保护机制究竟能发挥到何种境界，用以维护这么多人的安全。

肯定十分值得信赖的，否则对方才不会轻意露面、来此享乐的。我撇了撇嘴角，这是风月场，也是社交场，那些美人们肯定也对这些大佬非常熟识了，至少是“撩人技巧”方面的熟识——看！名单上还简明扼要地标注着每位来宾的喜好与忌讳，连由谁初步接待、引至哪台桌子什么席位都是有安排有讲究的呢！

为避免美人挨饿，我不再作更多停留。吸了一鼻从藏着他们的里室飘来的香氛味道，推开门时我其实仍在思索：他们本人会不会也要做很多身心上的准备呢？比如说，躬体力行地练习着那些话术与姿势，挑战自己的承受度极限……我发觉我的思路越想越香艳，也越来越坚信之前换来这亲手揭开神秘面纱的机会，十分值得！

进入房间，全部的目光投到我身上。他们都在等着我！这个认识让我心脏狂跳。“国王”代表所有人讲了两句感谢的话，然后里奥给了我一个，那个我的同事们叫的什么，“爱的抱抱”——

然后我的脑子就不正常了，真的，想必是收到了过分的冲击，大脑的记忆存储器崩坏掉了。接下来的几天几夜，我的思绪都在反复回到那间藏宝屋，试图拾起被我遗落的美丽碎片。没有为我而起的膝上舞，但我的确目睹到了部分准备工作：毫无廉耻地探讨着媚药的时效、假阳具的弹性，甚至还会抱怨哪名客人的肏弄太绝情太疼，以后一定要施点小花招搪塞过去，等等。

呼，呼……我喘着粗气，呆愣愣地盯着手掌沾染上的粘稠精液。我的精液，它们为往日的一角幻梦喷薄而出，这也是再正常不过的事。

只有在按部就班地收取每一批运来的新鲜蔬果货物时，能让我稍微保持冷静一些——借此渠道，我在一点一点拼凑我还未被蚕食干净的、最后的“现实”。然而说到底，这“现实”在我心中的重要位置，已是渐渐演变为我若想触及梦境的最大法宝了呢。

狂欢节终于如期而至。

别的我都可以忘记，但众宾客中，目前最最风头正劲的那位我绝对无法置之不理。他是加泰地区的独立领袖，据我所知，诺坎普号每年得以停靠整修的港口，就是仰仗他的荫庇。贵客的待遇必然是不一样的。当他踏入会场之中，美人们，乃至部分宾客都起了一阵小小的骚动。杰拉德负责第一个大步迎上去与其寒暄——我不禁挑起眉头。要我说，杰拉德这身商务风的西装绝对是今夜化妆舞会里最正常、所以最最突兀的存在。他的装扮主题是什么？英国人吗？

听到我吐槽的同事忍不住爆笑出声，“兄弟，你的眼神到底怎么了？让我们对着光看看，你再好好看看，还没发现吗？白色衬衫是半透的你要知道，而那所谓的‘黑色正装’，也同样由薄薄的一层纱做成呀！”

我揉了揉眼睛，仔细确定了同事的发言——吼吼，那这身衣服可就有意思多了。我欢快地想。跟随着他的引导，贵客抵达预先设定好的座位落座。在此还遇到一点小插曲：旁边的克罗地亚人今日套上了一条火红的弗朗明戈舞裙，而那宛如大丽花搬层层铺展的华丽裙摆，不小心占了贵客落脚的地方。

颔首致歉的模样甚是优雅，微笑着的金发男子很难叫人再行苛责。他提起裙摆的样子想必也是被训练好的，走路不造成障碍的同时，踩着高跟鞋的脚踝、以及更往上的一片象牙白的小腿，便在翻飞的花瓣中若隐若现——这名安达卢西亚的舞娘非常懂得何为热烈的，欲迎还拒。他这一“退”，更是搅动了会场的风云，美人们借着来往走动的机会总要到这名贵客的身边寒暄两句，就连平日里最坐镇后方的马克都按耐不住前来“过上几招”——扮作日式料理人的他手稳的很，附以他那份坚定的骄傲神情，锋利的小刀削下一片生食鱼腩，随即挑起，手腕的一抖传至刀尖，将它送至贵客嘴中，冰凉、入口即化，仿佛印下温柔舌吻，整个过程还是一场克制的调戏。

待到正式的游戏开盘，贵客身边的位置则被一左一右两个争强好胜的拉美人抢占。据说他们先后从英伦的冷雨中被诺坎普号豪购上船，但是从那之后不同的经历发展，使两人愈发磨砺出不同的心性与风味。路易斯是更加张扬的一个。他戴了一面别致的黄金面具，五月的太阳熠熠生辉，蓬勃的力量感被紧绷着肌肉线条的乳胶衣衬得更加明显，一种原始的兽性等人征服。他不断地吆喝着口号，为棋桌上每一次加兑筹码、奋勇相搏奉献他激情四射的赞许。与之相对，菲利佩可不愿意将自己的“猎物”拱手让人，他采取的是一种稍微柔软的策略。敞开的衣领方便露出人体彩绘与本来文身相交叠的精致绘卷——金粉饰作的纹理好似片片精巧雕琢的羽毛，而锁骨正中，新添的一枝绯红玫瑰更是娇艳无比，分分钟诱惑世人将美酒佳酿顺着领口倾泻而下，去探究如此浇灌，是否能让金丝雀衔着的花蕾散发愈加迷人的异香。我看，他好像附在贵客耳畔轻语了几句，于是下一把贵客掷出骰子前，特意交由他手。虔诚地举过头顶祈祷着，上帝还是回应了他这份根植于最媚俗的污泥中的信仰，摇出的点数助力贵客的棋子一步千里，满座皆是礼貌地喝彩、赞叹之声。

这却让有的人不乐意了。嗯，我从刚才起就注意到隔壁桌那个不入流的家伙。他不在我的同事们口口相传的常客名单上，从截至目前的表现来看，我越来越敢打包票，他就是一名初来乍到的新新玩家。他不懂，慢条斯理地调情也是美妙夜晚的重要铺垫；他不懂，被哄着抛出的大把金钱，才不会让他一跃成为全场最该被重点服侍的、牌面最大的爷。

可惜他本人始终不知收敛，并且越发急切地、能牟取一点是一点地，左掐掐右捏捏美人的嫩肉。被揩油的美人面露尴尬，“王冠”尚未确定花落谁家，太过出格的互动是打破公平的举措。而我本人更是出奇地愤怒着：你以为他们是谁？排着队等你上、摇着尾巴求你施舍的婊子吗？那不一样！他们是美梦的化身啊。

这时我才恍然明白一个道理，一个我与那位不懂规矩的来客最大的不同：是爱欲啊，爱欲才是诺坎普这台造梦机最重要的动力源泉。时间金钱只是最基本的生产资料，真正点石成金、铸成卓越的一步则需要爱欲的加成。爱欲供养梦想，梦想回应爱欲，这是一段多么美妙的共生关系，将永远永远、在宇宙层面中生生不息、循环往复。

然而有人只知这是寻欢作乐的销金窟，呵呵，他才不会意识到自己在浪费什么。我等着他遭受诺坎普的惩罚，果不其然，在宣布谁是今夜国王的环节里，持有“入不敷出”的结算筹码量的男人愤怒地掀了桌子。哦哦，好戏上演了。先前接到领班传唤的我，一边收拾着托盘上需要乘放的餐点，一边留着眼睛就像暗门外的喧闹世界，各种意义上，我都想见证下船上的保护机制会作出怎样的反应——

“该你上场了。”老家伙，才不觉得我这个前几天“卖”了他几年薪水的人有何特别之处，推了一把我后背吩咐我赶紧上菜，甭想趁这时间偷懒，云云。

行吧，尽管比保护机制的出现先行一步了……但这混乱真是发生得不能再凑巧。这就是我最好的机会了。

明面上是服务生、实际则为杀手的我还是那样，降低着自身存在感悄然经过舞台中央，别在衣袖里的手枪虽十分短小，却也是我花了好长时间，一步一步地由货物里夹带的精细部件组装而成的，杀人利器。永别了，独立领袖先生；再见吧，未来会为拿到赏金的我敞开另一条迎客之门的、我的船——

呼，呼……我喘着粗气，呆愣愣地看着布料渲染开的温热血液。闹事者的血液，它们顶替了目标的死亡喷薄而出，这究竟是怎么一回事？！

真正的诺坎普“国王”再次降临我身边，向我道谢。里奥说，因为我从一开始就是在他们“不知情”的条件下冒名顶替的职员，所以诺坎普号不会与那人的死负上半点责任，相反，他们会全力支持死者家族的调查工作。里奥还说，我应该借助之前准备的小艇逃跑了，死者家族不会放过我，独立领袖的势力不会放过我，甚至我背后、对我的任务失败感到失望、让其蒙羞的组织也不会放过我。这时我才懂得把更多关系串联：“圈四”一向负责监管船上物资的运输，每一批货物都要经历他们的审核；“贝壳”家的药剂除了催情，在致幻等等方面也造诣颇深；“钩子”提供的小道具，也不仅仅是用于满足猎奇的审美；还有“快乐天”，他的企业极擅于为诺坎普、为许许多多我知道名字不知道名字的势力，搭建一个互利互助的信息平台……

哈哈哈哈哈，我明白了，他们都是一伙的啊，哈哈哈哈哈，荣幸，荣幸，在那一秒里，我竟然也有资格，成为跟他们同一伙的人了呢！

原来我就是保护机制。

唉，不笑了。我最后留恋地看了一眼这风光无限的舞台中央，我将带着我所剩无几的时间与金钱，天涯逃亡。

至于爱欲嘛……我仍旧愿意把它留在这个，造梦的地方。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 这艘船算是一个比较恶趣味的模式——我花钱 我花时间 我为我的梦想夙夜难眠，然后我只能看我的美梦被生活艹？  
>  更惨的是，你会有种错觉：你与你“拥有”的梦想们是一伙的，但其实，他们和生活才是一伙的啊……  
>  或许投放爱意就输了，  
>  又或许，爱才是唯一的、最宝贵又最亲民的造梦机呀~


End file.
